


I Saved a Demon

by wandering_ravens



Category: JILUKA (Band), Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Demons, Eventual Romance, Horror, Illness, M/M, Maid cafe Sena, Misery, Poor Sena, Sena is too nice, Sorry Aoi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_ravens/pseuds/wandering_ravens
Summary: Sena can't handle seeing anymore misery in his life.When he witnesses a person getting pushed into oncoming traffic, Sena can only do one thing...He saves them.Little did he know, this person that he saved was far from normal...
Relationships: Boogie/Sena (JILUKA)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Pink-haired men can be heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup, wassup!  
> I'm back with another supernatural fic! 
> 
> Sorry to all the real-life band members that I used for this story. Probably nothing in this fictional story reflects the person that they are!
> 
> I will forever respect Sena and his wasabi chocolates.  
> JAPANEESE NINJAA

“Mom! It’s me, your son,” Sena walked into the room to see his mother. Short black hair, a petite figure, and the dullest eyes ever. She was walking around her private room in a circle. Her gaze was fixed into a daze of nothingness. 

Once upon a time, this woman was the best mother anyone could ask for. Her smile had been as bright as the rising sun-- it was blinding in the best way. She would support Sena with every decision he’d make, becoming his number one fan with literally anything he’d pursue. Even when he started to do makeup and dress differently...when his father disapproved, all his mother could do was smile and say,

_ ‘Son, you look beautiful as you always do!’  _

It brought tears to his eyes. She’d even show Sena off to her other mom-friends, so proud of her son. Telling them that her son could be a model. So full of love. 

“Do you remember my name?” Sena asked his mother, back at the room. She was still walking around in a circle, looking dazed. It was only when Sena snapped his fingers that she looked at him. But her feet never ceased. Like a hamster on a wheel, she continued to walk, her eyes now fixed on her pink-haired son. 

“You know who I am, right?” Sena repeated himself, changing his choice of words. He hoped that she would answer this time. He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, but found that he just couldn’t. 

Words never escaped his mother’s throat. She just kept looking into his blue eyes. Walking the same circle. Zero expression on her doll-shaped face. Her hands were shaking a little bit. 

Sena sighed, gently taking a seat on his mother’s bed. The quality of the mattress was pretty lacking. Sena could feel the springs poke at his behind. 

This whole nursing home seemed to be lifeless like this. He could even hear someone in the hallway, groaning like a zombie every now and then. As if calling out for help. Help that they would never receive. 

About two years ago, Sena’s mother was diagnosed with a rare degenerative neurological condition. It was abbreviated as MSA. Little by little, it ate away at your brain and automatic functions. Slowly but surely, you’d lose your speech, your control over movement, your bowel control, ability to have rational thoughts, etc. Sena had to see his mother slowly deteriorate over the years. So much so, that she ended up in this damn nursing home!

Every time Sena went to visit her here, he held the hope that maybe this time, she could speak. Maybe this time, she could at least react to seeing him. Maybe smile. But it seemed as though the disease took her entire personality away. She was always like this now-- blank, and robotic. It wasn’t fair. She was bound to die any time now, and that _wasn’t_ fair. Sena was only 22 years old, and his mother was already dying. It was a fatal neurological condition that nobody could bounce back from. There were no miracles with this one. Once you were hit with MSA, you had absolutely no chance of recovery. Might as well pick out your own coffin. 

Nevertheless, Sena at least believed that his mom could still hear. Maybe speaking and reacting was too much, but her ears must still work. So, still sitting on the bed, he decided to ramble on about what was going on in his life. 

“I still work at the maid cafe. Ruki is still there, too. Umm...oh! I was finally able to buy a camera. It’s a professional one. Real expensive. I take my own modelling photos with the help of a tripod, and then I post them on Instagram. I hope that one day, through Instagram self-promotion, I could become famous. Maybe a real big agency would take me in, and then...I could be all over the billboards in Tokyo! I mean, it’s a real far-fetched dream, but…”

His mom kept looking at him, blankly. Somehow, through those blank eyes, he could almost hear his mother say something like, 

_ ‘But no dream is too far-fetched for my amazing son. He’s real, solid gold that could make anyone turn their heads’ _

Sena smiled, a tear forming in his eye. The lump in his throat was getting bigger. His heart was starting to clench. “U-Uhmm...mom, I love you. I love you, mom. Thank you for all you did for me when I was a kid. You gave me the luckiest childhood.”

She still stared, but her footsteps, it seemed, slowed down _just a little bit_. 

Sena looked down. “I wish I could stay, mom. I really do. But...I have to go to work. I have a shift starting soon at the maid cafe.”

Sena got up from the bed, approaching her. She still walked in that same circle. He waited for her to run into him. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. No arms came to hug him back, but he didn’t mind. He knew that his mother wasn’t capable of much controlled movement. 

He said one last goodbye, one last ‘I love you’, and then left her room. In the main lounge, he signed himself out on the visitor’s log. The pen hesitated at first, though. He stood there, wishing that things would be different. Wishing that he didn’t have to be a visitor in a foreign home. Wishing that he could just be a son. 

\--

In the maid cafes dressing room, Sena was just finishing getting all dolled up. He had slipped on the white apron, which decorated his black frilly dress. Looking in the giant mirror, he tried not to poke his eyes out as he did really fine eyeliner. 

His eyeliner went bumpy when the door of the dressing room suddenly opened. 

“Darn!” he swore, immediately grabbing a makeup wipe from the desk.

That’s when he noticed, in the mirror, who the intruder was. He smiled. It was his best work friend, Ruki! His face was all scrunched up in a pout. His eyes looked like two flaming fireballs. He stomped towards Sena, and kicked the desk. A perfume bottle flipped over, but thankfully, the cap was secured. 

“What is it this time, Ruki?” Sena kindly asked. This was pretty much a routine, at this point. But the pink-haired didn't mind. He liked talking to Ruki.

“Fucking shit, is what it is! How much longer am I supposed to put up with perverted older men swooning over me like I’m some prized God?? I didn’t even want this! I hate this frilly dress! I just took this job because it was the only fucking place that called me back!”

Ah, yes, that’s what it was. Ruki ended up having some old perverted guys as customers again. _Gross._ That tended to happen from time to time, especially in Tokyo. This maid cafe was supposed to be pure and wholesome, but sometimes, people would come in with some _less_ than pure intentions. 

Sena shrugged, wiping off the screwed up eyeliner, “I’m not sure what to tell you, Ruki. It really sucks, but just try not to let it get to you. We’re the only two men working in this cafe-- we gotta be resilient, especially in front of the ladies who work here. There’s worse things that could happen in life.”

Like someone you love dying from a fatal disease. But Sena wasn’t going to bring that up. He felt he didn’t have much of a right to speak like this. Unlike Ruki, he loved this job. Sena applied to the maid cafe because he wanted to. It made him feel cute-- he loved the costumes, the atmosphere, the attention. Most of the customers were just there to have a nice cup of tea. A pastry or two. 

“If I have to see another one of those ugly ass faces, I think I’ll just…” Ruki pretended to shoot himself in the head, with his two fingers. Twice.

Sena was now in the process of redoing his eyeliner. “Did you want me to take over for you?” 

Ruki’s face immediately brightened up, “You would do that for me?” he looked desperate, like a beggar on the streets. Puppy eyes all the way.

Sena chuckled a bit at the pitiful expression sent in his direction. It was cute. “Of course I would. Ruki, you’re my friend! If I could help you escape from a couple of rotten customers, I would gladly help.”

In reality, Sena _did_ like attention, so perhaps he could deal with a few overconfident customers. Maybe it was due to his father never paying attention to him-- unless it was to yell at him about his life choices. He got a lot of attention from his mother, but now that she was gone, he had lost that attention. It made him crave it. However...attention from perverted men didn’t sound like something that he wanted. He hated men who would act like that. He hated creeps. But whatever-- he was at least sure he could deal with it better than Ruki could. _Maybe._ It depended just how bad these customers really were. Sometimes, Ruki could be a bit over-dramatic. 

“Thank you! Thank you, you goddamn saint! I owe you one. I’m gonna go call Reita and rant to him before I have to plaster on another fake smile.”

“Right.” Sena said, his voice sounding a little weak. He tried not to show that he was feeling a little jealous. 

Sena had friends, but he didn’t have anyone that he was super close with. Sena also had a roommate, but their relationship was becoming extremely toxic. Meanwhile, Ruki had Reita. They were really close friends-- they seemed to always be each other’s go-to. Each other’s ranting buddies. Sena wanted to be that kind of friend to Ruki. He really liked Ruki and felt that they clicked, but it seemed that Ruki didn’t think as highly of him. In Ruki’s eyes, he was probably just a simple work friend. If only he knew how much he meant to Sena. 

It was work time. No more time for meaningless mind-wandering. Looking like a doll, Sena plastered a cute smile on his face, and went out to the cafe. 

Sena could recognize Ruki’s customers without even asking. At one of the tables were a group of three men. They looked like they were in their early 40s. One even had a scruffy-looking beard! Way too old to be at a maid cafe like this. 

With the fake smile still on his face, Sena approached the table. He bowed politely. He could feel their eyes piercing him as he bowed his head. 

“Please excuse my sudden appearance. Ruki-san suddenly felt ill, and had to take a break." He lightly lifted the sides of his poofy skirt, like a princess, "My name is Sena. I am the only other male maid on duty, so I will be taking over. Please treat me well!” 

He finally lifted his head back up, only to see the three men eyeing him up like he was some piece of candy. The way they looked at him sent uncomfortable chills down his spine. However, there were no excuses in this cafe. Their boss always told them to put customers first, no matter the situation. Even if that meant getting lightly harassed. As long as it wasn't borderline illegal, the boss didn't care. 

“This one’s even cuter than the other one!”   
“Ya got that right!”

Sena’s eye twitched. ‘ _This one?’_. Ruki wasn’t kidding. These people were awful. They barely regarded you as a human. Still, he kept up his cute little maid act. 

Ignoring their previous remark, he politely took their orders. He truly didn’t want to, but as he took their orders, he had to do a bunch of anime-style gestures. Peace sign over the eyes, high-pitched voice, cat paws. It was just part of acting like a cute maid in this cafe. 

He wasn’t surprised when the last guy who ordered said, “I’d like a piece of _you_!”

Sena could only smile and flash some cutesy cat paw moves, saying through clenched teeth, “You’re silly, silly!”

In his mind, he was saying,

_ ‘You’re disgusting, please go away, and kindly shove your sorry butt into a trash can.’ _

Having taken their orders, Sena walked away. As he walked away, one of the men had gotten up and lightly slapped Sena’s butt. It took all of the maid's efforts not to vomit right then and there.

As mentioned before, he liked attention, but not...not _this_ type of attention. It was disgusting and creepy.

After he had served them their tea and pastries, he exclaimed the dumb, “Delicious! Delicious! Moe moe!” script. He then turned around fast, and never even came back to check on them. He probably should have stayed, for the sake of his job. But ain’t nobody got time for that. Sena considered himself to be a resilient person, but perverts were perverts. 

He had met up with Ruki again at the back, when they both had a bit of time to themselves. 

“How is your mother?” Ruki asked, out of the blue. 

Sena jumped a bit. He wasn’t expecting Ruki to suddenly worry about him like this. If anything, he was expecting another rant. To have this man chime in on his personal matters like this...it was actually really nice. _Isn’t that what close friends did?_

“I’d be lying if I said that my mother was well. I really think she might be on her last legs.” Sena said this as normally as he could. Over the years, he had already accepted the fact that his mother wasn't coming back from this. 

Ruki looked pretty conflicted, his eyes searching the ground. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I think I’ve accepted it a while ago.”

“Thank you for helping me earlier.”

“Those guys were asses. You’d better thank me!”

They both laughed. They spent the rest of the evening talking shit about those perverted bastards whenever they could. 

\--

Thanks to Ruki, Sena left the cafe that night feeling a lot more light-hearted. He was walking on the city sidewalks, out of his costume, and in normal clothes. Feeling the summer breeze on his skin. He breathed in that nice, dewey scent in the air. He shielded his eyes with a baseball cap, as the bright sun started to go down. When he’d get home, he’d play with his new camera a bit. There were a lot of different lens and buttons. To be the perfect Instagram model, he had to learn how to make each of them work perfectly in his favour. 

Sena was just mindlessly strolling the city, thinking about these trivial things, when all of a sudden...he saw something at the corner of his eye. He saw...an attempted murder! A human figure _pushed_ another human figure onto the road across from Sena. The figure lied limply on the road, as if it were unconscious. There was no traffic yet, but the lights at the other end had just turned green, and traffic was starting to close in. 

Things happened so fast. Sena could barely be rational. All he could think at the back of his mind was,

_ ‘I don’t want to experience another person dying!’ _

Adrenaline rushed through Sena like a hammer on a nail. Without even thinking, he dove into the traffic as fast as he could. He quickly picked up the unconscious body with all of his strength. He then lunged right out of the road. Back onto the sidewalks, he fell onto the ground with the unconscious person. His legs were just _too_ weak from all the adrenaline-- his ears were ringing-- he could barely process what had just happened. _Did he really just save someone from imminent death??_ His heart was pounding so hard, he'd be surprised if it didn't break his ribcage. 

And this someone that he saved...was…

He looked at the person, with the little bit of sanity that was left in his mind. It was a man his age! Holy shit! Someone was ready to kill a young person just like _that_??! He couldn’t believe it! The man’s eyes were closed, still unconscious. Sena could tell that he was a handsome guy. With a sharp jaw, lip piercings, and slick black hair tied into a high ponytail. _Who the heck_ would do such a cruel thing as push this man into traffic?! And knocking him out in the process! 

….

….

….

For a while there, Sena was frozen. People in Japan were too good at minding their own business. Nobody questioned why there was a pink-haired man kneeling on the sidewalk, with another man in his arms. They simply passed by, walking around the two.

Sena was in shock. It took a while for him to regain his senses. But once he did, he decided that he needed to take this man someplace safe. 

The only safe place he knew was his very own apartment. Perhaps letting a stranger into one’s home wasn’t the greatest idea, but...Sena thought that this guy looked pretty harmless. And to be honest, the hospital was too far away to walk there. It was just too much trouble to get an ambulance. Getting cops involved was also too much right now. Sena had never even gotten a good look at the criminal. They were completely silhouetted by the setting sun.

Sena’s roommate, Aoi, wouldn’t be home for a while. He had time to think this situation over by himself. 

Taking the stranger with him, Sena made the rest of his way towards his apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mother was diagnosed with MSA two years ago. I kind of wrote Sena in this fic to experience what I experienced with my mom. 
> 
> She is in long-term care, and I've accepted that she won't make it out of there. 
> 
> I hope that one day, there will be more awareness towards MSA. And that, maybe one day, there will be cure.


	2. Pink-haired men can be part-time nurses

Sena was alone in the bathroom of his apartment, scanning over the shelves in the medicine cabinet. After having tucked the unconscious man into his bed, he realized that he had a wound on the side of his head. It didn’t look too big or serious, but it was obviously bad enough to cause him to pass out. He had most likely hit his head on the pavement when he was violently pushed. 

Sena wasn’t a nurse or anything, but he had taken a first aid course before. Although he wasn’t very confident in his ability to do much of anything, he’d at least try. If he ever thought it was serious enough, then he could just take this man to the hospital. 

Sena’s eye lit up when he saw what he was looking for-- a tub of _Vaseline_. He grabbed it, along with a wet cloth and bandage, before stepping back inside of the bedroom.

The man was still in bed, as unmoving as a brick. Sena crawled up onto the edge of the bed. He hesitated at first, but then very gently ran the wet cloth over the wound. He made sure to clean any type of debris that was on it, before then applying the petroleum jelly. Lastly, he covered the wound up with the square bandage patch. When he was done, he just sat there. 

_ I wonder what type of person this guy is,  _ Sena thought _. _

On the bed, he was finally able to take an even closer look at the man. And he was glad that he did. He didn’t know why, but something about this mystery guy’s features was...striking. They were too perfectly sculpted. He was naturally pale like porcelain, too. He almost didn’t look real! 

Subconsciously, Sena slowly ran the back of his fingers over the man’s cheek. _Okay, so he is real._ But his skin was too soft. It was as soft as it looked. That wasn’t fair! He’d been through an accident, and his skin was still this beautiful? Sena had to follow an extensive skincare routine to get himself _this_ pretty. 

Sena took a second to think about how strange this scene must look. A really gorgeous stranger in his bed...and himself being all mesmerized like an audience to some show. He was glad that his roommate wasn’t home yet.

Still. He felt oddly pulled to this strange man. Something about him was completely intriguing. The pink-haired leaned closer, subconciously ...

…

Until the stranger suddenly opened his eyes!

Sena fell off the bed immediately, heart pounding against his ribcage. Oh, he did not expect that! Especially because the man’s eyes were… _red_. What a strange colour to have for your eyes. Blue contacts made sense, that's why Sena wore them. But red? Red was a little too Halloween-ish!

Sena got up with a bit of struggle. He saw that the man was already sat up in the bed. He stared at the wall in front of him, looking quite dazed and confused. 

“U-Uhm...hello?” Sena could only manage a squeak, like a mouse.

The man immediately whipped his head towards the voice, meeting intense red eyes with Sena’s icy blue ones. The unusual-looking eyes sent Sena into a small flurry of panic.

The man exclaimed, “Where am I?! Who are you?! What happened?!” Surprisingly, he didn’t seem angry at all. His masculine tone came out worried instead, matching with his furrowed brows and widened eyes. But then, he suddenly shut his eyes, and put his hand over his head, “Ow! My head hurts as if someone hit me with a stick…”

Sena’s feet were once planted firmly on the ground, frozen. But once he saw that the man was good-hearted and in pain, instincts kicked in. He rushed over, sat on the edge of the bed again, and then gently patted the man’s back. Trying to be of some sort of comfort. There were pressing matters to worry about, though. They still didn’t know _who the heck_ tried to kill this man.

“You were in an accident. Someone had pushed you into traffic. I saved you before you could get run over.”

The man opened his mouth, as if he wanted to scream,

“But before you go freaking out!” Sena shut him up, “Did you see who pushed you? Do you remember anything about them? What did they look like?”

The man looked quite conflicted. He tapped his two index fingers together, as if thinking. In the end, he shook his head, “No. I don’t remember anything…”

“Do you remember anything at all?”   
“No... “ HIs voice was very distant, very far away, as if traumatized. 

Sena sighed, hopelessly. Maybe I should at least be calling the police now, he thought. Maybe there were other witnesses. That was probably the most adult thing to do at the moment.

“Wait here. I’ll be right back, okay?”

He gave the other no time to reply, before quickly shutting the bedroom door, and then making his way into the living room. He frantically grabbed the phone, and then tried to dial the police. 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep.  _

Unfortunately, all he got was the dull beeping of a dead line. He tried again. No success. So then, he tried with his cell phone. Dead line, once again. 

That was odd. That was really, really _odd_. Usually, the police had more than one line. How could all of them be dead like this? Sena was beginning to feel like life was becoming such a blur. The things that had happened these past couple of hours were so eerily strange, and out of routine.

Nevertheless, he brushed it off for now. He decided that he’d try again later. Problems like these usually fixed themselves. All he wanted to do now was help this poor man. He went right back into his bedroom, only to see that the man was slouched over, biting his own nails. His own...really, really _long_ nails. How come he never noticed those long nails before? They were completely fabulous, and painted black. 

“I...I don’t remember who I am!” The man confessed, hurriedly. He looked at Sena with the same, pitiful beggar eyes that Ruki had given him earlier in the cafe. It made Sena feel kind of important. The fact that people would turn to him so easily for help. Even a stranger!

But that was a mere unimportant fact right now. 

Sena, “Are you sure you don’t remember anything about who you are? What about your name?” 

He bit his nails even more vigorously now, “No! Not even my name!”

This was starting to feel like something out a movie. Sena had always liked movies, but never thought he’d ever live the plot of one. This man obviously had amnesia. He was as pale as a ghost right now, looking like some kind of goblin with the way he was curled up, violently biting his nails. 

“It’s ok! It’s ok.” Sena went to the edge of the bed to comfort him again. What a helpless little puppy this guy had become. “How about we find a temporary name for you?”

The man’s back relaxed a little, uncurling. He stopped biting his nails the moment Sena put his hand on his shoulder. They looked pretty trashed now...what a shame! Maybe the pink-haired model wannabe could shape them nicely for him later. Wait... _why was he so quick to believe that this stay would be long-term?!_

The stranger tapped his two index fingers together again. Sena registered this gesture as some kind of subconscious thinking pattern of his. 

“Boogie,” He finally decided. 

_Boogie?_ Sena didn’t want to be rude, but that name was kind of strange. It didn’t suit his almost ethereal facial features. _Hot Modelesque Guy_ would have suited him better. Not that Sena would ever tell him that. _Why was he even thinking that? Goddamn._

Boogie noticed Sena’s hesitation with the name. He decided to explain his decision, “The way you fell off the bed when I woke up...it’s as if I looked like some kind of _monster_. I scared you a lot. Like the Boogie Man.” His voice suddenly dropped a little deeper. Like a deep, dark abyss, “I think I like monsters _._ So please, if you would call me Boogie from now on.”

Sena didn’t find the guts to argue. He was a little chilled by the sudden vocal tone change in the other. Not only that, but his face had looked a little darker, as if a shadow was cast over his eyes. Mysterious? Creepy? It was hard to describe it, but Sena hadn’t seen anyone change like this before. Within seconds, too. 

Boogie smiled, his face lightening up again. Back to his normal, almost pitiful self. He looked right into Sena’s eyes, almost peering into his soul. “Thank you! For saving me! Sena is my saviour, and I am in debt!”

Sena jumped a little. Not because of how loud and sudden his gratitude was. But because of one, little, tiny, eerie detail…

Sena had never told this man his name before. Not a single time. Even when the man was unconscious. Unless he did, and he had just forgotten? Yeah, he probably just forgot. Sometimes, Sena had fish memory. Especially since his mom had fallen ill, his memory started to blur. It was as if he wanted to forget a lot of things. 

He decided not to question Boogie about it. Especially since Boogie was an amnesiac. Right now, the man couldn’t know much of anything. Right?

All of a sudden, the opening of a front door could be heard, from right outside of the bedroom. Sena was immediately alarmed. His roommate, Aoi, was home! Shit, shit! 

Aoi, “I’m home!” 

Sena bolted off the bed. He darted towards the bedroom door. Before he stepped outside of his room, though, he turned to Boogie. He was still sitting on the bed, looking as innocent as ever. Sena shot him a life-or-death type of gaze, as he put his finger on his lips. Signaling for Boogie to keep quiet. Boogie nodded his head, in an energetic, happy-go-lucky way. A permanent smile stuck on his lips. 

Although he looked very harmless and friendly right now, those eyes still peered deep into Sena’s, as if taking over his entire body. _Why does he always look at me that way?_ Sena thought. He looks so very benevolent, but at the same time, it’s as if he wants to devour me. Crunch-my-flesh-and-bones, type of devour. Unless Sena was just imagining things. A lot has happened. With the accident, a foreign guy in his bed, and the police not answering-- he wouldn’t be surprised if he was a little paranoid. 

_Boogie was nice_ , he assured himself. He never regarded Sena with any disrespect. Heck, the poor guy went through trauma, and doesn’t even know what to do anymore! _He’s just looking at me like that because I saved him._ _He is simply looking at me the same way that someone would look at a God._ Which made sense, given the whole situation. 

Sena stepped out of the bedroom, immediately greeting his roommate with a superficial smile. 

“Welcome home, Aoi” He saw that Aoi’s hands were full of shopping bags, and decided to grab a few of them, helping him out. “What’s all of this?” he couldn’t help but ask. Some of the bags were pretty light, yet full.

“A few groceries, and the rest is not really any of your business. Don’t be so nosy.”

Sena tried to keep his smile, but failed. “Right. I’m sorry. Where do you want these?” He held up the bags.

“In my room, please. But don’t go snooping! You’re kind of a pest. Sometimes, I wonder why I still help you pay rent.” After putting his own shopping bags on the marble kitchen counter, Aoi did something that Sena had been dreading, yet expecting. He snaked his hand onto Sena’s lower back. Really low. A bit too low for comfort. 

Sena gritted his teeth. “Okay.” He quickly escaped Aoi’s hand, and went into Aoi’s room, which was right across from the room in which Boogie was hiding. As he did so, he did his best to hold back tears. His mind was beginning to wander again. He realized how sad his life was shaping into. Ever since he lost his mom’s bright personality, things just fell apart. On top of the sad list, though, was moving in with a random person as a roommate. _Worst idea ever_. You never knew what type of person you’d be moving in with. Aoi seemed like a nice guy at first, but very quickly, he dove into weird guy territory. He hid in his room most of the day, like a vampire hiding from the sun. They barely got to talk to each other. 

But when they _did_ encounter somewhere in the apartment, Aoi would always find a way to step inside of Sena’s private bubble. At first, it was just dumb, suggestive little jokes here and there. Sena could deal with stupid remarks like that. It was getting much worse than that, though. Nowadays, he touches Sena sometimes. He’d never been violated or anything like that, but that still didn’t mean that Sena felt safe. In fact, he really _never_ felt safe around Aoi. The man was way taller than him, older than him, and could probably very easily take advantage of him if he wanted to. _Why do I always have to attract creepy men into my life?_ _I want attention, but from kind, supportive, wholesome people._ He just wanted to be one of those models on Instagram, where the comments were filled with,

_ ‘You look beautiful, like a prince!” _

_ ‘Wow! Amazing!’ _

_ ‘You’re a star!’ _

And just very supportive, nice things like that. Was that too much to ask for? Sena would help anyone at the beat of a heart, but others seemed to just step on him like a bug.

Sena very quickly walked inside of Aoi’s room. He neatly dropped the bags onto the carpet floor, not daring to look around or stay in there for even a second longer. Who knew what type of things he was hiding in there? The shopping bags rattled a little when he dropped them. Like pills in a bottle. 

To be honest, the only place Sena felt at home now was the cafe. Most customers were super nice people, aside from the nasty ones today. He got to feel cute like a model, bring smiles to people’s faces, and be in a super bright, colorful environment. Plus, Ruki was there. Ruki was genuinely a nice person. Sena was one hundred percent sure of that! 

_I don’t want to run into Aoi again_ , Sena thought. But he remembered that he had a guest inside of his bedroom. And that this guest of his was probably very thirsty. He was unconscious for quite a bit. A person could live long without food, but being parched was the worst!

Sena was too nice and considerate for his own good. Even though he was scared, he decided to go back into the kitchen. As he did so, he kept his head low, He didn't dare look up to where Aoi was standing. Very quickly, he grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and then went to the filtered water dispenser. It was the type you’d see in offices, with the big blue bottle hanging upside down. He filled it, feeling very antsy around Aoi’s presence, He wished that the water would run faster. _Faster, run faster! So that I can get out of here!_

When the glass was finally full enough, Sena breathed in a short sigh of relief, and dashed towards his bedroom, still keeping his head low.  He spilled a bit of water on the way, due to being so speedy. But that didn’t matter. He had gotten away from Aoi. 

Boogie greeted him with a very genuine smile, “You’re back,” he said, very warmly, as if he’d missed Sena. He kept his voice low and weak, thankfully remembering to keep quiet. 

“I brought you some water. Figured you’d be dying of thirst by now.” He walked towards Boogie, and handed him the glass. 

Boogie accepted it with gratitude, “Thank you, Sena. You really didn’t have to, but thank you. You are too kind.”

Sena’s cheeks suddenly felt warm, like a nice cup of tea. Boogie was nice. Like, actually _nice_. How could he have ever doubted him before? Sena truly _was_ paranoid. Dead-set on building up walls around people; always trying to think of some way that a person wasn't trustworthy. 

Boogie took a sip of the water. To Sena’s surprise, he immediately spit out the water, eyes widening. His breath quickened a bit, and he started shaking.

Sena, “Woah, woah! Are you okay?” It was hard to keep his voice down, but he somehow succeeded. Even though his guest looked like they were about to die!

Boogie put the glass down on the nightstand, in a swift motion, “Did the Sun touch this water?” he asked very seriously, looking up at the pink-haired in despair. 

“ _What?_ ” Sena almost felt like _he_ was the one losing his marbles. 

“I mean-- was it ever exposed to sunlight?”

“I guess? I mean, it was in a transparent bottle, and it’s close enough to a window. So, yes.”

Boogie shuddered, as if disgusted. “Didn’t you know? Water that has been touched by the Sun’s rays carries diseases.” He looked as if he had just seen someone eat a pile of dirt. He spit again, as if making sure to get any remnants of the water out of his mouth. 

The pink-haired man just stood there, completely speechless. He’d never heard of such a lore. Granted, Sena didn’t really study much of anything other than fashion and makeup. But still...that statement seemed a little bit too superstitious. _Stupidly_ superstitious. As if it was made up by a bunch of kindergartners. 

Who was he to disrespect a person’s beliefs, though? 

“I’m really sorry. I’ll get you something else. We have apple juice. Do you like apple juice?”

Boogie immediately lit up, as if nothing had just happened. He was quick to get over things. “I think it’s one of my favourite things to drink! I don’t remember much about who I was, but my saliva is telling me that I love apple juice.” 

Sena smiled a little. He’s kind of like a kid. First, the dumb superstition. Now, a seemingly undying love for apple juice? 

“Okay. I’ll be right back! _Kid._ ”

“What did you just call me?” Boogie sounded playfully offended. 

“Nothing. _Kid._ ”

He chuckled to himself, and then happily skipped to the kitchen. Unfortunately, he was so distracted by Boogie’s presence, that he forgot that Aoi was here. Before he could reach the fridge, Sena immediately found himself getting forcefully pinned to the nearest wall. _Uh-oh. This wasn’t good!_

He met eyes with Aoi’s, but very quickly diverted them, after seeing just how _crazy_ they looked. The pupils were diluted, as if he was on some kind of drug. 

Without saying anything, the dark-haired Aoi started to kiss Sena’s lips. Sena struggled. He tried to push away, but Aoi's hold was really strong. Sena was beginning to panic, refusing to let Aoi’s tongue enter his mouth. Clenching his teeth strong.

Aoi pulled away, “Stop resisting! You’re so annoying, you pest!”

“I don’t want you! Let go of me!”

Up until this point, Aoi had never been this straightforward, and this aggressive with the touching. He really didn’t know what to do. 

“I help you pay rent so that you can live. The least you could do for me is give your pretty self to me!” He slipped Sena's sweater off of one shoulder, exposing it.

“No! Go away!”

When Aoi began to forcefully plant kisses and little bites onto Sena’s neck and shoulder, that’s when Sena really lost it. He kneed Aoi between the legs. The tall man immediately dropped his hold on the pink-haired man. This gave Sena a chance to escape, And so he did. He ran into his bedroom, and frantically closed the door, locking it tightly. 

At this point, he was crying. He dropped down onto the floor, back against the door, and cried. 

“Why do I always attract such creeps into my life?!” he screamed. His heart sank-- it felt so heavy. 

“What happened?” Sena looked up to see Boogie, whom was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked sincerely worried. 

They both heard someone swear and kick something. Then, the swing of the front door opening. Then, stomping footsteps, which echoed further and further away. One could only guess that Aoi had left the apartment to blow off some steam. Good riddance. 

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t get your apple juice.” Sena was a victim, and yet, here he was, apologizing. 

“I don’t care about that! Who was it that I heard??”

Sena sniffled. He could barely breathe from crying so damn hard, “My roommate.”

“Well, your roommate sounds like a total dick!” His voice was deepening again, sounding a little scary like before. But Sena didn’t care-- he needed to vent. 

“He _is_. Well, I refused to believe it at first. But he _is_.” Sena paused, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his sweater, “He always gave me suggestive remarks, but then he started touching me. Just now, he was trying to...sexually assault me.” Saying it out loud made him feel a little better. Like some big, heavy brick just came off of his chest. 

At this point, Boogie looked scary. Really, really scary. His red eyes seemed to almost glow, as if they were on fire. His fists were clenched so tight, they started to shake. At one point, his whole body started to shake, and his cheeks turned into a pink hue. At one point, you could say that his expression looked like the Devil himself. 

Sena couldn’t help but back away at this. But there was nowhere to back to, so he just clung his back solidly against the bedroom door. His heart raced. 

Too quickly, though, Boogie loosened his fists. He relaxed his tight composure. His eyes looked whole again. He was silent for a bit. But then, he did something that Sena never expected. Boogie let out a laugh. Not a mocking laugh, but a _crazed_ one. 

“What a vermin!" He exclaimed through the laughter, "Do you know what people do to vermin? They trap them, and then _snap_ their collapsible bones like twigs! _Hahahah!_ ”

Boogie was beginning to look like a patient in an insane asylum. His eyes were sharp like daggers, and he would not stop smiling with his teeth.  "Karma’s gonna get him, and it’ll be hilarious-- a good show! Better bring your popcorn! _Ahahahah!!!"_

At this point, Sena really needed some fresh air. And so, without saying a word, he got up, unlocked the door, and bolted out of the room. 

“Wait! Where are you going? Come back! I’m sorry!”, he heard Boogie plea from inside of the room. 

Sena ignored Boogie. His mind was in shambles. _What a mess. Everything was a mess!_ He thought that Boogie was nice, but now, he was laughing like a maniac, talking about snapping people's bones?? He couldn't handle that!

The pink-haired man ran out onto the balcony. Little did he know, there was a huge downpour tonight. He slipped on the sleek, wet surface of the balcony. He shouldn’t have ran so fast! He slipped so much, and so hard, that he couldn’t stop himself from being sent forwards. Right off the railing of the balcony.

Sena held his breath. High up from many stories, he was falling. 

_I’m going to die_ , he thought. His whole body was paralyzed with fear. He shut his eyes tight, and waited for his inevitable end. 

But his end never came. Right when he was about to touch the ground, he felt himself being caught. Caught by...a pair of arms! _No way._ There was _no way_ anyone could catch him at the height that he fell from!

Sena opened his eyes. Sure enough, he saw someone's face. It was Boogie’s face. Looking down at him, like a mother would look at her child. Sena was curled solidly in his arms. 

_ No fucking way.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *enter dramatic music*
> 
> Please let me know if you like this story so far. It keeps me motivated to keep writing!
> 
> Also I'm really sorry Aoi, for turning you into such a dick :)) Pls don't kill me if I ever get lucky enough to see Gazetto in concert


End file.
